Cousins Can't Be
by thesporktheives
Summary: Sirius and Bellatrix... together?  T for slight insanity and cruel thinking:


Bellatrix and Sirius sat alone, in the Black Manor. No one was home but the two of them. Both were silent. Bellatrix cleared her throat.

"Sirius… what are we going to do?" Her sad eyes met his, as he looked up, but looked back down quickly.

"I- I don't know. But… we can't be together anymore." Sirius said the words reluctantly. Bellatrix let out a small cry.

"But, but you love me. I love you. _I need you._ Please, Sirius, they will understand, please." Bellatrix begged to him, and she slowly made her way to him. Sirius couldn't look at her.

"Look at me, Sirius. Look at me… LOOK AT ME. HOW CAN YOU DENY THAT YOU LOVE ME? HOW?" Bellatrix started sobbing, and Sirius's eyes filled with tears, and he looked at her.

Sirius slowly stood up, in front of Bellatrix, and embraced her, and she cried on his shoulder. He kissed her on the head, and Bellatrix slowly eased her crying, and looked up at him. Sirius smiled down at her, and she returned the gesture. But than, Sirius's face went back to being sullen.

"Bella. You know why we can't do this. You are my cousin. I am your cousin. As much as I hate my, _our, _family, I couldn't ever do this to them. And you can't do this to them either. I'm sorry, but this can't happen. This can't be." Bellatrix looked at him angrily, and headed for the door.

"Sirius, my darling. I still love you, but- remember this; I don't like to be kept waiting, I don't like to play games. Tell me right now; will you be with me or not. If you say not, I will leave, and loathe you for ever more. If you say you will, I will gladly come back with you, and tonight, we will tell our family that we will be together. Choose, _now._" Sirius looked at her, a painful, sad, broken look, and he choked on his words as he said:

"N-no. I-I'm sorry. But… we c-can't be t-together." He turned his head away from her, and she screamed at him.

"I LOATHE YOU FOREVER ON." And stormed out of the house.

Bellatrix sobbed for hours when she got home that night. She cried out, ripped the wallpaper off her wall, threw all her pictures and books against the wall, and broke everything she could. She than made a decision hat would change her life forever; she wrote a note to her family, and put it on her bed, took out her broomstick, and left.

When her parents got home, they searched the house for her, but all the found was a note on the bed that said:

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I am leaving now. I don't know when I will see you again, but I have decided to go and find the Dark Lord. I wish to assist him, and help him. I love you._

_-Bellatrix_

It was the night of the Ministry raid, and the Dark Lord was looking for Harry. He needed the prophecy, and Bellatrix was right by his side. She was running up and down the aisles, laughing like a hyena, and breaking everything she could get her hands on, chasing after the little Hogwarts student group that had come to the Ministry.

She was chasing Neville Longbottom down a hallway, when suddenly, she found herself disappearing into a dark room. Bellatrix looked all around her, and all she saw were the kids and her fellow Death Eaters. As she made her way toward the children, she heard a 'whoosh' noise, and spun around. Surrounding her and the other Death Eaters were the Order of the Phoenix. Bellatrix began to laugh wildly, and shot out spells at random, all around her. Just than, a figure caught the corner of her eye… A figure she had not seen for quiet a while.. A figure whom she had dearly loved; Sirius Black.

Bellatrix made her way over to him. She now fully despised him; Sirius had broken her, after that day, when they parted, she had never been the same, or sane since than. She pointed her wand at him:

"_Stupefy."_ Sirius blocked the spell, and once he saw who it was, and took a step back.

"Bellatrix." He whispered.

"Yes? _IMPERIO_." Sirius jumped out of the way.

"Don't do this. Don't." He said quietly. She let out a roar.

"Don't do this? AFTER ALL YOU'VE DONE TO ME? I AM DEAD ON THE INSIDE BECAUSE OF YOU, SIRIUS BLACK. DEAD. AND NOW THAT IS WHAT YOU WILL BE TO! _CRUCIO." The spell hit him square in the chest, and he stumbled into a veil behind him, and he fell back, with the same sullen face he had, when he told Bellatrix he couldn't be with her. The last words Sirius spoke were directed to Bellatrix… he said them softly, but just loud enough for her to hear:_

"_I still love you. I am sorry." And after that, Sirius disappeared. Bellatrix dropped her wand, and started to smile. She didn't know why, but the thought that Sirius died loving her made her happy. A sick, twisted, happiness came over her. _

_Sirius could never love another, it was only her, she was the last who he loved when he passed. The happiness over-came her, and she started laughing and smiling, and skipped away:_

"_I killed Sirius Black, I killed Sirius Black!" And she laughed manically. For she was truly happy._


End file.
